


Need Some Warmth

by Novkat21



Series: 12 Days of Fluffy Sterek Christmas [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale Has Nightmares, Derek Hale is a Softie, Fluff, M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: “Where the hell is Derek?” he quipped as a harsh shiver wracked his body.“It's been ten minutes, Stiles,” Lydia replied in exasperation.“Ten minutes too long. It's freezing out here. I'm surprised it's not snowing yet.”“We don't get snow here.”“It can still snow in California!”





	Need Some Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> I am starting a new series of 12 little ficlets for a 12 Days of Fluffy Christmas! Yes, I am a few days behind, but I hope to be caught up quickly.
> 
> Here we go!
> 
> First prompt: cold sleepy cuddles.
> 
> *Not beta read so all mistakes are mine.*

Stiles huffed impatiently, watching his breath cloud in front of him and slowly vanish into the cold air. Rain was pouring down around him, Lydia's umbrella barely saving him from getting drenched. Cars drove by, water splashing up and threatening to soak them.

“Where the hell is Derek?” he quipped as a harsh shiver wracked his body.

“It's been ten minutes, Stiles,” Lydia replied in exasperation.

“Ten minutes too long. It's freezing out here. I'm surprised it's not snowing yet.”

“We don't get snow here.”

“It can still snow in California!”

Lydia didn't respond so Stiles just assumed she rolled her eyes instead. He glared out at the busy road, tightening his grip on the shopping bags in each hand. The storm wasn't supposed to come in until tomorrow, where he would be safe and warm in his own home rather than out in a different city where everything closed early for the night.

A loud roaring engine sounded and then the Camaro rolled up to the curb, headlights shining brightly in the dark.

“Finally!” he exclaimed, flailing slightly.

Before he could even move, Lydia rushed forward and opened the passenger seat, closing her umbrella as soon as she was safely inside the car. Rain quickly soaked Stiles as he marched over and set the bags in the backseat. He climbed in afterward, wet clothes rubbing loudly against the leather as he slammed the door shut.

“What took you so long?” Stiles asked as Derek maneuvered into traffic.

“None of us really live close to this city, Stiles,” Derek replied, scowl already in place.

“So? You're a fast driver! Do you not remember that time you nearly ran over a bunch of students while peeling out of the school parking lot?”

“That didn't happen.”

“Yeah it did!”

Derek sighed in irritation, grip tightening on the wheel. Stiles heard it more than saw it happen so he shut his mouth and glared out the window, not bothering to try to warm his numbing body.

Derek dropped Lydia off at her house first, Stiles taking her bags up to her front door after having a silent argument with the alpha’s eyebrows. When he opened the passenger door, Derek shot him a death glare.

“Back seat,” he snapped.

“What? Why?”

“You've already ruined one seat. I don't want you to ruin another. Back seat.”

Stiles grumbled as he slammed the door shut and got back in his previous spot. “It’s water. You can just dry it off.”

Derek didn't respond as he drove them to the Stilinski house, rain pounding down on the vehicle the only sound. 

Stiles moved to get out once the car was stopped, but paused when Derek shut it off and got out. He watched the werewolf move quickly up to the front door and turn to him. Blinking, he hurried over, raindrops pelting down on him.

“Need me to research something?” he inquired as they walked inside the home, shutting the door behind him.

“No.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow when Derek didn't say any more then rolled his eyes and took his shoes off. “I'm gonna go change. Make yourself comfortable.”

He wandered up to his room and switched his saturated clothes out for a pair of warm sweats. He shook his head like a dog would, water flying everywhere. Pushing a hand through his now damp hair, he made his way back downstairs to find Derek standing in the middle of the living room awkwardly.

“Uh, do you want anything to drink?” Stiles offered as he gestured to the kitchen. Derek shook his head. “Okay. So, if I'm not looking anything up, why are you here?”

Derek shuffled his socked feet, scowling at the floor. Stiles knew by now the guy wasn't good with words, but he was also still freezing cold from being outside. So instead of patiently waiting like he normally would have, he walked past the alpha and flopped down on the couch, pulling the throw blanket over himself.

“While you're deciding on what you want to do, I'm gonna turn on a movie,” Stiles told him as he grabbed the remote and switched the TV on. 

The quiet buzz from the giant box in front of him filled the silence that followed. He curled up in a ball and hugged the blanket to himself as Derek abruptly walked in front of him and sat down beside Stiles, that constipated look still on his face.

“So, looks like  _ Godzilla _ is on. Or  _ Saw III _ , but I've never seen that one. Oooh, what about  _ Star Wars _ ?! I bet you've never seen that! Well, maybe. Do you know about-”

“I've been having nightmares,” Derek suddenly blurted, cutting Stiles off. Stiles blinked and turned his whole attention to the man beside him. “I keep waking Isaac up and he's not getting enough sleep. I don't want to keep him up again.”

“So you want to keep me up instead?” Stiles questioned then mentally kicked himself the second Derek tensed. “That's not what I meant. I mean, it is, but it sounded super mean. No, it was super mean. Look, I'm sorry. You're welcome here anytime, Derek. Well, so long as my dad's not home. Which he's not tonight! He's got a late shift.”

Derek relaxed against the cushions and glanced at him. “Thank you.”

Stiles shifted and bumped his shoulder against Derek's. “Of course. I've got your back, you've got mine. Maybe Matt was right. We do make a pretty good pair.”

Derek growled and looked back at the TV. “Don't mention him.”

Stiles raised his hands innocently. “Alright. No mentioning previous crazy high school students that tried to kill us. Got it.” 

Derek huffed, but there was no real heat behind it. They both turned their attention to the movie, Stiles trying to ignore the fact that their shoulders were pressed together. He wrapped his arms around his legs and got lost in the fantasy world playing out before them.

A while later, as the credits rolled, Stiles stretched his legs out as he yawned. “So, I don't really have a place for you to sle-”

He halted all movements when he realized Derek was leaning against him, head on his shoulder, eyes closed. His mouth was open slightly in relaxation, eyebrows relaxed on his forehead. He looked so peaceful, something Stiles never thought he'd see.

He turned the TV off with the click of a button on the remote and settled back against the plush cushions, resting his head on top of Derek's. He tossed part of the blanket over the alpha and sighed contentedly, letting the quiet of the house and Derek's breathing lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if I missed a tag!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
